


Mah Boi

by Miggles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Geoff and Jack edit shit at the end, M/M, Really just cute stuff, Some Cursing, it's super cute, you know michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miggles/pseuds/Miggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael decide to record themselves playing a new horror/survival game that just game out on PC. There's cute stuff, a first kiss, and a date. </p>
<p>-I watched Gavin and Michael play Slender and this is what popped into my head, it's just cute fluff-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mah Boi

     “Jesus fucking christ Gavin could you not get us fucking killed again?!” The curly, red-haired man shouted angrily, slamming his hands onto the keyboard.   
  
     “But Micooool….!” His companion, a taller sloppy-haired man with a distinct English accent whined, “She popped up out of nowhere!”  
  
     “You ran into the room swinging your fists and shouted, ‘come get me, you bitch!’.”   
  
     Gavin pouted, whining. “How was I supposed to know that she’d be in there?”  
  
     “Holy hell… just hit play and let’s finish this fucker.” Michael rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the computer screen, his hands back on his controls. Gavin copied him, but paused before he hit resume on the menu.   
  
     “Team Nice Dynamite, Michael?” He asked, grinning.  
  
     Michael sighed and looked over at Gavin, his broad grin quickly became infectious. “Yeah, Team Nice Dynamite.” He said, also grinning.   
  
     Gavin turned back tot he screen and hit resume. Within seconds their character on the screen was revived at a past checkpoint, and their adventure was off again. “This game is so dark, I can’t see a thing!”   
  
     “Equip the fucking lantern we just picked up, you moron.”  
  
     Gavin giggled as he equipped the lantern, enjoying the jingling noise that the lantern made when his and Michael’s character swung it around. As their character shuffled down the hallway towards the room where they had last died in, the duo controlling him sat concentrated on the task in front of them in the only unoccupied room left in the RoosterTeeth offices. Their character slowly made his way down the winding corridor until he was outside the room, at which point Gavin stopped his progress. “You ready, Micool?” He asked, a smug grin on his face.  
  
     “Uh… yeah, let’s just do this thing.”  
  
     “CHARGE!” Gavin shouted as he made their character storm into the room. “Come at me, you ho!”   
  
     “Gavin, stop moving around so much!” Michael shouted, “I can’t hit her if you keep running around!”  
  
     “She can’t hit us if we keep moving! Dodge and weave, dodge and weave!” Gavin fingered the keypad, accidentally hitting the button that sent the lantern back into their inventory.  
  
     “You took off the lantern, you idiot! Turn it back on!”  
  
     “I don’t know what button that is!” There were screams coming from the game as their character was attacked by a witch that neither of them could see to attack.  
  
     “It’s L, for Lantern, you fucktard!” Michael yelled, stabbing at the keys with his fingers.   
  
     “Righto then!” Gavin hit L, and the lantern quickly lit up the room. Just in time for Gavin and Michael to watch as their character was slain… again.   
  
     “Oh my fucking god… Gavin, you idiot!” Michael screamed, slamming his fists onto the keyboard. Gavin jumped back in his chair, wheeling away as Michael screamed, a large grin on his face. "That’s the fifth time you’ve gotten us killed! We’re going to have to start back at the checkpoint again.. thanks to you, dumbass!”  
  
     “It was an accident, Micool!” Gavin whined, his pout quickly changing back into a smirky grin.   
  
     “I swear to god, I’m going to rip your gigantic fucking nose off your face and beat you to death with it!”   
  
     The timer counted down on the screen as their character lay, still dead, in the witch’s room. As it hit zero, the character was respawned.   
  
     “You fucking idiot! It took us forever to get through that hallway, and then you just sit their without a care in the world as we fucking die again and again!” Michael lunged off his chair, tackling Gavin and knocking him completely off his chair, which fell sideways onto the floor. Michael straddled Gavin as the lanky British boy giggled. “I’m going to beat the shit out of you, you enormous British prick!”  
  
     Michael continued shouting abuse at Gavin, who continued laughing. It was mostly a show for the camera, which would continue to pick up audio and video  from their position on the floor. The fans loved to see Michael angry, that was how he became the famous “RageQuit” guy; and they loved to see Gavin get teased, continuing to giggle the entire time. Michael truly made up the Dynamite in Team Nice Dynamite, and Gavin completely supplied the Nice.   
  
     Gavin grinned broadly as Michael made another insult towards his nose. He loved doing videos with Michael, they were always fun and he left feeling elated for hours afterwards. From the moment that Gavin had arrived at the Achievement Hunter offices, he and Michael had latched onto each other, quickly becoming best friends through their adventures in the Let’s Plays, and their conversations outside of work. It was rare to see the two separated, and people rarely spoke of them without the other. Conversations would always go, “Well, Michael and Gavin…” or “Gavin and Michael think…”. They were truly inseparable.   
     And so maybe it was the combination of years of friendship, the swirling rumors on the internet, the slightly inappropriate thoughts that Gavin had had about Michael recently, and the fact that they had both had a few bevs before filming (to make it funner, of course), which caused Gavin to stop laughing and instead to stare with an intense concentration that he typically only displayed during editing.   
  
     “Yo, Earth to Gavin!” Michael flicked Gavin on the nose, making him blink with slight confusion before focusing back on Michael and not on the thoughts in his head. “If you keep zoning out we could turn you into a coat rack and put you in the-“  
  
     Michael was interrupted before he could explain how using Gavin as a coat rack would benefit the whole company, his words cut off as the second half to Team NiceDynamite sat up quickly, unsettling him from his position. Before he could say anything though, there was a pair of hands grabbing his shirt and pulling him close, and a pair of lips on his own.   
     To say that Michael was shocked would be a complete understatement. Michael was shocked, bewildered, confused, any number of synonyms couldn’t describe the utter confusion and mild sensation of pleasure that he was suddenly feeling as his boi, _his friend_ , kissed him.  
  
     Just as he was processing what was happening, Gavin abruptly pulled away, a blush rising to his cheeks. When he saw Michael’s stunned face, he panicked and tried to apologize, hoping to fix the friendship that he hoped he hadn’t destroyed completely. “Sorry, sorry.” He stood up, grimacing at his mistake. “I-I can edit that out, no one will know, it’s not a big deal..”  
  
     “Gavin-“ Michael said seriously, standing.   
  
     “I’m sorry, it’s cool. I.. I messed, I can fix the footage. No one has to know about it.”  
  
     “ _Gavin_ ,” Michael tried again to get his attention, but his friend continued on.   
  
     “I could get Jack to switch spots with me, if you’d like.. It’s not a big-“   
  
     Okay, so, in retrospect grabbing Gavin’s face and kissing him was a very effective way at getting him to shut up. Michael would definitely be using that trick later on. When he pulled back, Gavin was blinking rapidly, a confused look on his face.   
  
     “You fucking idiot.” Michael said, and kissed him again. This time, Gavin was prepared when Michael kissed him, and there was a brief few seconds where the two remained lip locked until a piecing scream cut the air, causing Gavin to jump back. Both glanced at the computer screen, where their character lay dead at the checkpoint, having died from randomly spawning monsters that haunted the halls in the game.   
  
     “You got us killed again!” Michael shouted, gesturing towards the screen.   
  
     “Don’t blame me, you mingepot!” Gavin retaliated. “That was all _your_ fault!”   
  
     Michael grabbed his chair and sat in it, quickly respawning their character. “Come on then, I want to finish this game so I can eat lunch.” Gavin grinned; a wide relieved smile, and grabbed his own fallen chair before taking his place at the desk.   
  
     It was over two hours later before they beat the game, successfully killing the witch and saving the town that she had cursed. “Seriously?” Michael said as the game credits flashed on-screen. “That was it? We just had to burn her?! We had  the stupid fucking matches in our inventory whole the goddamn time! We coulda finished this the first time we fought her, but no; we had to chase around this whole town for three hours to finish this stupid game!” Gavin was fiddling with the mouse as Michael ranted. “We skipped pizza with the guys for that? That shitty end fight lasted less than a minute! I’m dying of hunger now, for a boss fight that was barely a fight!”   
  
     Gavin laughed, and put the mouse down, grinning at Michael. “We could go get something from Angelo’s, if you’d like.”   
  
     Michael raised an eyebrow. “Is that you, asking me on a date, Mr. Free?”  
  
     “I think it is, Mr. Jones.”   
  
     “Then yeah. Let’s go get some lunch.” Michael shut down the computer as Gavin flicked off the equipment before the duo left the offices, each a bit glad that things looked like they’d work out after all.   
  


* * *

**Later That Week**

* * *

  
  
     “Geoff….” Jack said, looking at the footage that played on his screen. “Have uh… You seen this?”   
  
     “What?” Geoff leaned over and looked at Jack’s screen before laughing and moving back to his own desk. “Yeah. Leave those bits in, the fans will explode.”   
  
     “Michael and Gavin are...?”  
  
     “Yup, seems like they finally pulled their heads out of their asses and decided to stop dancing around it.”   
  
     Jack hesitated, the footage still paused on his screen. “So, how much should we tease them when we film this weeks Let’s Play?”   
  
     “I built a honeymoon suite and changed their spawn points there, I’m working on making a another redstone machine like we did with ‘Fart’ and making it say Mavin.”   
  
     “Want some help?”  
  
     “Much appreciated, Jack.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It's just a cute lil Mavin piece that I couldn't resist writing. If you liked it, leave a Kudos and/or a comment! This is my first time writing anything for RoosterTeeth fandom, so any criticism would be great!


End file.
